Her Golden Boy Love
by Madi Winchester
Summary: It all happened when Clarissa Fray was attacked in an alley by rapists. She cried for help, not expecting any to come. But someone did. Golden hair. Golden eyes. That's all she saw. But Clary knew, her rescuer was none other than the arrogant Jace Wayland. Clace/Sizzy/Malec/Some Heline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay. First things first. I am so sorry I haven't uploaded anything new on my other stories! I've had really bad writers block on those stories, so I'll keep you busy with this one! :) by the way, recommendations will be strongly appreciated for any of my stories. I promise I'll try to upload every other day on this story - maybe even everyday.**

Chapter 1

It all started the Summer before my Senior Year. I had been walking home from Java Jones when three men wearing black came out and pushed me up against a brick wall in a dark alley.

"This girl is smokin hot. Lets get her." One says seductively, placing his hands on my waist and his thumbs on my thighs, pressing hard. I squirm under his touch but he pressed himself against me. I gulped before his lips crushed to mine and the man pushed his tongue hard into my mouth. His hands wander my body and he tries to reach his hands in my pants-me still squirming-when suddenly he falls to the ground. There was now blood on the back of his head and a boy with golden blonde hair stood behind him. I could've sworn it was Jace Wayland... Jace hits the man again and knocks his head against the wall, then kicks another guy and ducks to block a punch. He moves with grace, knocking them all out.

"You okay?" He asks me, cupping my face in his hands and looking at me worriedly. Was this really happening? Was the arrogant Jace Wayland talking to me? Did he really just save me? Or is this all a dream?

"Yeah, uh.. I'm fine. Thank you for that." I say, his hands still cupped my face and his thumbs rub small circles on my cheeks.

"I'm taking you home. My car is just around the corner." Jace stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me gently towards his car, opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I mumble and hop in.

"Clary." Jace says, driving towards my house after I gave him my address. How'd he know my name?

"Uh.. How'd you know my name?"

"I'd seen you around school last year. You were in my biology class. Plus, I always remember the name of the most beautiful girl I've seen." He looks at me and I blush, sinking into my seat. Jace smiles. "Would you like to go out.. On a date?" He looked nervous and his hands clutched the steering wheel pretty tight. I smile.

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good to me. Can I have your number?" I blush.

"Of course." Jace replies. "At your house." He pulls into the drive a few minutes later and we stay in the car for a few minutes in silence. I couldn't help but stare at Jace, his perfect golden hair and eyes. His lush looking lips and smooth skin, no impurities. I felt the urge to kiss him, but he probably didn't want to kiss me. We'd only just met. Officially. Before, we were just acquaintances. He looks over at me, a smirk forms on his face.

"Like what you see, Red?" He jokes. I don't get to respond, because he places his lips gently to mine, placing one hand on my waist and pulling me closer while the other one cups my cheek. I smile against his lips and kiss back, my arms wrapping around his neck. It wasn't a hungry or desperate kiss, just a light, easy, gentle one. He pulls away, a crooked smile on his face.

"Clary." He whispers my name, as if he were to say it too loud, this moment wouldn't be real. "I've never felt this way towards anyone. It feels... Great." I smile at him and kiss him again, moving to where I'm now straddling his lap. He wraps both arms around my waist and pulls me closer, but then pulls away reluctantly.

"Clarissa. As much as I enjoy this, I think we're going too far." He smiles. How did he say my name so perfectly?

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry. So.. You're number?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Here." Jace hands me a paper with his number and then we get out of his car. "See you tomorrow?" He asks me hopefully.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." I then give him a quick hug and head inside, my mind racing with the thought of Jace, his lips soft and warm against my own, his warm hands cupping my face. I smile and walk to my room, my thoughts never leaving the boy with golden hair and eyes to match.

A/N- there's already Clace! AHHHH! Don't worry, they'll take things slow, I just love Clace so much and had to have a Clace moment in there! Hey, you know you loved it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi guys! Thanks for the follows and favorites :)**

 **Famous0618 (Guest)- Aww, thanks! I appreciate it :) Sorry I haven't updated in a bit on this story, but I have a system now that I hope works out. I'll be updating this story every Tuesday and Friday :)**

 **So I have decided.. That I am going to respond to all the reviews I get. It's a thing that I just felt like Doing :) thanks for the love guys!**

Chapter 2

It was six o'clock the next day, and I was deciding what to wear when Simon walked in my room.

"Hey, Clare." He says, sitting down on my bed.

"Hi, Si. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in about two weeks. What are you getting ready for?" He gestures to my hair which is up in a bun and I smile.

"I have a date." Simon raises his eyebrows. "With Jace."

"Jace... As in.. Jace Wayland? The guy who called you 'Little Red' and said that you couldn't even reach the curb when you sat down? Nice date." He says sarcastically.

"Hey. He's nice. Really. You just have to get to know him. Anyway, how are things with Isabelle?"

"Awkward. Kind of. We're making progress in our.. Relationship." Simon scratches his head awkwardly. I smile at him, holding up a red velvet dress.

"Should I wear this?"

"No, too much red. Try... Maybe a white or black dress. That will definitely compliment your hair."

"Thanks, Si." I search through my closet and find a white silk dress that goes to my mid thigh and it had a spaghetti strap. "Like it?" I hold it up in front of me and Simon nods, smiling.

"Perfect. When does your date start?" I look at the clock.

"Ten minutes. Well, Jace should be here soon. Maybe we could meet up sometime?"

"Of course. See ya later, Clary." We hug for a while, then Simon leaves and soon after, Jace shows up in a white button up shirt and jeans. He had on white chucks and a crooked smile.

"Hey." I smile, walking out on the porch.

"Hi, ready to go?" Jace asks me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and looking at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply. Jace then reaches up and pulls my hair out of the clip, my curls falling around my face.

"Better?"

"Better." He smiles and leads me to his car, opening the door for me and I step in.

"Such a gentleman." I tease and he chuckles, climbing in the car and running his fingers through his hair.

"Funny." He smiles at me, then presses his foot down on the gas pedal.

"So where are we going?"

"A place here in Brooklyn called Taki's. Its not really a fancy restaurant, but you're fine in what you're wearing."

"Okay.."

•••

We arrive at Taki's, and suddenly I felt overdressed.

"I feel overdressed.." And overdressed as in too fancy.

"You look fine. Beautiful as always." Jace smirks at me and I bump his shoulder playfully. He just laughs and we find a seat in the corner next to the window at a booth.

"I like this place already." I say to Jace and sigh, the seats were just so comfortable.

"Glad you do." Jace smiles and the waiter comes up and asks us what drinks we'd like.

"Just Dr. Pepper please." I say. Jace orders the same and then we order our food. Soon our food is out and we eat it, talking about each other and just enjoying the evening.

•••

"I had fun tonight." I tell Jace as he pulls into my driveway.

"I'm glad. I hope we can go out again sometime." I nod and he kisses me lightly, cupping my face in his hands. He then pulls away then.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asks me and I nod.

"I did. Thanks for taking me." I reply, blushing as I lift my fingers to my lips. "We should take.. This slow." I gesture to the both of us. "I mean, we just met. We should start as friends." I tell him.

"Of course. I was thinking the same. Then, we could.. Get closer." Jace smiles and so do I.

"Sounds good to me. Now, walk me to my door?"

"Yup." He says, popping the 'p'. I smile at him and he walks me to the door, giving me a quick hug and goodbye before leaving the porch and driving off. I smile and wave, then head inside and get ready to sleep. I was tired, and it was only nine o'clock. Next week was the first week of School and now, I was kind of looking forward to it. Jace would be there, and he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that feeling you get when you know that they're the one. Well that's the feeling I have with Jace. Even though we just met last night, I can tell we'll be together a while... Just the thought leaves a smile on my face as I go to sleep, golden flashing behind my eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- heyoooo. How are you? I'm good :)**

 **Jace- just get on with the story.**

 **Me- geez, okay!**

 **Clary- Jace, be nice!**

 **Jace- ugh. You're lucky this time, come on clary. Lets read the story.**

 **Me- Yay! Hope you guys like :)**

Chapter 3

I wake up, the sun shining in my room and my alarm beeping like crazy. Why was my alarm going off? Oh right, Simon. We were going to hang out today, and I decided to force myself out of bed at 9:00 in the morning. I groan an stumble out of bed, grabbing some clothes out of my drawer and heading into my bathroom for a shower. I turn the water on warm, letting it run down my body and I relax, feeling more awake. Once I'm done, I get out and slip on my red tee, black skinny jeans and red converse. I comb through my curly wet hair, pulling it up into a quick messy bun. Once I'm done in the bathroom, I go into my room and call Simon, who picks up on the first ring.

"Yo, Clary." He says as soon as he picks up.

"Hey, Si. So wanna hang out now? I'm all ready. We could head to Java Jones, talk over coffee, then head to your place and play some video games and watch movies."

"Sure. Come on over, see you soon." I smile.

"See you soon, Si." I hang up, then grab my purse and head out the door. Simon lived right across the street from me, so I could just walk right over to his house in no more than 40 or so steps. I don't even bother knocking, Simon's mom was used to me just walking in, as was my mom with Simon.

"Hi, Mrs. Lewis." I smile and head up to Simon's room, opening up his door. He was on his bed, sitting criss cross and playing Call of Duty: Blackops 2. I jump on his bed, getting in the way of his game.

"Woah woah woah! I was in the middle of killing like, ten people in one room! I'm probably dead now, thanks a lot Clary.." I chuckle.

"No problem, anytime, Si." Simon groans and pauses his game, standing up.

"Well. Lets go to Java Jones." He says, signing. Simon was so adorable like, all the time. His messy dark brown hair, and his glasses always askew on his face. Simon's hazel eyes always completed his frazzled look, they were always gleaming. We walk to Java Jones, Simon still was being fake upset at me for ruining his game.

"I can't believe you, Clary!" Simon exclaims, but he was laughing.

"Simon. You are on that literally 24/7. You should really get out more." I laugh, leaning on him as I do and Simon wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you, Clare-Bear." I smile.

"Love you, too, Si."

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short, I'll try to make it longer next time

Jace- you better. And where was I in this chapter? I should've been there instead of Rat face.

Simon- hey I heard that!

Jace- yeah yeah whatever.

Clary- okay, let's go. I don't wanna listen to you two's crap.

Me- okay! Well, bye guys hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
